


Причуды перерождения

by Bukan, Naru



Series: Тонкая грань и другие миры: альтернативы [5]
Category: Hakuouki, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Reincarnation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naru/pseuds/Naru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Очень захотелось придумать фемную альтернативку по «Затерянным» – ну раз уж Таня является реинкарнацией Хиджикаты, а Эля так в него влюблена, то имеет она право получить желаемое? Если в фике «В лабиринте снов» сюжет строился на «Маске Дзэгуу» и паре Тоши/Мики, то здесь – на любимом аниме Эли – «Хакуоки» и паре Тоши/Тидзуру соответственно. И да, «левый» Хиджиката, то есть Антон, в этой реальности если и существует, то с Элей так и не пересёкся, так же как не пересеклась с Лавриком Таня, которая ни в какую Индию не поехала…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Причуды перерождения

Элю совсем разморило в кресле, пока старый художник читал её рассказ. Ей начало мерещиться нечто по мотивам, сладкое… И, кажется, в какой-то момент это перешло в настоящий сон, потому что главный герой рассказа виделся совершенно отчётливо… Его голова покоилась у Эли на коленях, длинные чёрные волосы рассыпались волнами, ниспадая до земли, и девушка изо всех сил надеялась, что это не последний его вздох, что она ещё может что-то сделать…  
– Тоши-сама… Моя кровь – ваша!..  
Угасающие фиолетовые глаза взглянули как-то… удивлённо? А ей и в самом деле было не жаль отдать всю свою кровь до последней капли…  
И Эля во сне куснула нижнюю губу, чтобы подарить Тоши живительный кровавый поцелуй… Куснула так сильно, что ойкнула и проснулась.  
Над ней склонилась фигура с копной коротких волос. «А, ну да, Тоши ведь во втором сезоне постригся… – вспомнила Эля. – Значит, показалось – смерть так же, как и причёска», – и облегчённо вздохнула:  
– Вы живы, Хиджиката-сан! – и потянулась вперёд, уже почти чувствуя тепло чужих губ своими…  
От нее отпрянули и рассмеялись:  
– Ну ты даёшь, малышка, хотела бы я такие сны!  
И тут только до Эли дошло, что голос девичий и абсолютно незнакомый.  
– Ой… – она моргнула, стряхивая с себя сон и одновременно заливаясь румянцем.  
– Ничего, – незнакомая девушка поправила очки, чтобы лучше разглядеть Элю. – Значит, это ты та самая девочка Элли, как говорит Вячеслав Михайлович? А я просто Таня из деревни…  
Наверное, надо было сказать что-то вроде «очень приятно», но у Эли не получалось – удивление ещё не прошло.  
Таня, продолжая умилённо улыбаться, принесла ей, себе и художнику горячего чаю и бутербродов. И сообщила, что работает в Москве, но вот ездила в родные края и привезла художнику гостинцев от сестры… В числе прочего – и варенья, которое скоро появилось на столе в придачу к бутербродам.  
Эле было тепло, даже жарко, она старательно слушала, что старый художник говорил о её творении – а смотрела на Таню. Красивую, ироничную, так далёкую от аниме, от японской истории, даже от чудес и романтики… и всё же попавшую в её сон. И случайно ли попавшую? Чем больше Эля на неё смотрела, тем сильнее ей чудилось что-то неуловимое, роднящее новую знакомую с героем её грёз… Смешно, неужели всё дело в стрижке? Нет, вряд ли, скорее в манере говорить и слушать, хмуриться и задумываться… Эля, как художник, сразу замечала вещи, лежавшие глубже внешнего сходства. А ещё Таня была из деревни, как и Тоши-сан…  
И тут раздался голос Тани:  
– А этот ваш Хиджиката – он кто?  
Кажется, на эту тему Эля могла говорить бесконечно, но тут запнулась – как ещё Таня посмотрит на то, что она бредит анимешным героем? Снова ледяной водой окатило осознание: Таня бесконечно далека от мира её грез. Но если бы хоть позировать её уговорить…  
– Хиджиката Тошидзо, – начала Эля, не сводя с Тани глаз, – историческое лицо, национальный герой Японии, увековеченный в массе фильмов и анимации. Говорят, в истории у него не было одной возлюбленной… Но здесь была.  
– Здесь – это в анимации? – поинтересовалась Таня.  
– Ага, в том аниме, по которому я пишу и рисую. Обычная вроде бы девочка, Тидзуру, но на деле она чистокровный демон, и кровь её волшебна. Тоши тоже был вынужден выпить снадобье и стать демоном, но для человека это опасно…  
– Дурдом, – энергично высказалась Таня.  
Эля осеклась. Может, зря она вообще взялась рассказывать?  
– Нет, я к истории отношусь без пиетета, тем более к японской, но такая вампирская романтика…  
– Уж получше «Сумерек», – вступился Вячеслав Михайлович. – Тоши-сан любил Родину. И всё потерял, как мы в девяносто первом…  
– Ну, такое в любой стране может случиться, – понимающе кивнула Таня.  
– Вот почему у нас многие и фанатеют им и отрядом, где он был замкомом, – приободрилась Эля. – Нет, он нелёгкий был человек, зато стихи писал. И красавец был, правда, я видела фотографии…  
Таня улыбалась, и в её глазах можно было ясно прочесть: «Ты прямо влюбилась, глупенькая…» Вот только обижаться на это не хотелось совсем. Хотелось вместо того хватать карандаш и рисовать – прямо здесь и сейчас. Это по-учительски строгое лицо, одновременно и очень женственное, и выдающее силу характера. А потом подрисовать анимешный антураж… Вот только согласится ли Таня хоть чуть-чуть попозировать ей?  
– Ты что замолчала-то? – спросила девушка в очках, не переставая улыбаться.  
– На тебя засмотрелась, – честно ответила Эля. – Я хочу тебя нарисовать.  
– Меня? – искренне удивилась Таня.  
– Ну да… Можно?  
– Меня ещё никогда не рисовали! Тебе как, нужен день на сеанс?  
– Ну что ты, мне далеко до Вячеслава Михайловича, я красками не умею, мне бы только наброски, для души…  
– Все равно, я сейчас убегаю, у меня ещё план урока не готов, но ты приходи ко мне в субботу. Пиши адрес и телефон.  
Эля, приободрившись, торопливо начала записывать. А в мыслях уже представляла, каким будет рисунок… И Вячеслав Михайлович, похоже, это заметил, потому что вскоре после ухода гостьи сказал:  
– Похоже, к тебе пришло вдохновение!  
– Да, – Эля немножко смутилась. – Она невероятная!  
– Очень интересный типаж, – кивнул старый художник. – Вроде совсем обычная, а такая сильная… Показывай рисунки, как будут готовы. И историю свою продолжай…  
– Вам правда интересно?  
– А ты сомневаешься? – улыбнулся художник. – Если хочешь знать, я жду этого с нетерпением, как в детстве – сказку!  
– Ой, вот вы один меня понимаете! Ну брат еще, но он же в Индии… А можно, я напишу, как Тоши и его девочка попали в наше время?  
– Почему бы и нет? Это будет интересно!  
Эля сама не знала, откуда к ней пришла эта мысль. Но понравилась. И девушка стала её развивать:  
– Всё равно ведь, если они и выжили, им не было места в эпохе, где больше не сражались на мечах и не ценили честь.  
– Но если подумать – в нашем мире сейчас то же самое!  
– Да… Но сейчас они хотя бы могли бы прибиться к анимешникам, косплеерам, прочим поклонникам…  
– И это помогло бы им освоиться в нашем мире?  
– Хотя бы спрятаться от его подлости. В обществе таких же, как сами. Кстати, я поняла! Вот если бы я добралась до одного из таких клубов и уговорила Таню выступить в роли Тоши…  
Вячеслав Михайлович пожал плечами.  
– Ты с этим не спеши. Сначала нарисуй, а там будет видно, может и Таня проникнется… Всякое бывает.  
Эля благодарно улыбнулась. Вот ведь какой он замечательный – даже не удивился, что девушка может сыграть парня!  
* * *  
Оставалось только рисовать, придумывать… и ждать субботы. И Эля её ждала с удивившим её саму нетерпением. Даже посмеивалась над собой – ждёт так, словно в субботу у неё свидание с самим Тоши-сан! Но это, наверно, оттого, что Таня так органично виделась ей мысленно в его военной форме… Может, именно так и стоило её нарисовать? Ладно, сначала наброски с натуры, а там можно уже упражняться по-всякому…  
…А пока Эля сидела у Тани на кухне, наслаждаясь её стряпнёй… А Таня, угощая, спрашивала:  
– И всё-таки, что во мне такого, что ты вдруг решила меня нарисовать?  
– Ты очень красивая. У тебя зелёные-зелёные глаза, и губы интересной формы, вот японцы правильно говорят: асимметрия – основа красоты. А главное – выражение лица.  
– Интересно, и какое же оно у меня?  
– Ну… – Эля запнулась на секунду, не говорить же, что это самое выражение неуловимо напоминает ей Хиджикату! – Ну, видно, что ты учительница, командир… Но не зануда, и тебя любят и идут за тобой.  
– Ты меня прямо захвалила… Неужели у меня всё это на лице написано? Хотя… ты же рисуешь, тебе видней.  
– Ну я так вижу, да… Тебя ведь любят ученики, правда?  
– Да. Мы с ними и в кино бегали, и против маразма боролись, и вообще я стараюсь им другом быть…  
– А в спектаклях ты никогда не участвовала?  
– Нет, пока не приходилось. А что?  
– Да так, подумала, что у тебя бы получилось. И знаешь, в некоторых типа-сценических тусовках, где остро не хватает парней, девушки спокойно исполняют мужские роли…  
– Думаешь, я смогла бы сыграть парня? С этим есть одна проблема, я в жизни нигде не играла. Появись я перед публикой – только опозорилась бы.  
– Да я же не тащу тебя в клуб, я сама его знаю только по сайту… Я ещё пуще стесняюсь большой аудитории, ты хоть у доски стоишь… А так, для себя… Вот смотри, это ты!  
– Что, так быстро? – удивилась Таня и посмотрела на рисунок.  
– Я черкала чуть-чуть, пока чай пили, – заскромничала Эля.  
– Ничего себе, здорово! А что это на мне надето?  
– Это… ну… военная форма.  
– Какая-то странная.  
– Так старинная. Это когда японскую армию перевели на европейский стандарт.  
– Японская? – протянула Таня. И Эля вдруг подумала, что Таня уже догадалась, с чего это её изобразили именно так.  
– Ну не смейся, тебе правда идёт…  
– Я и не смеюсь. Знаешь, ты, пожалуй, права.  
– Здорово! Я бы тебя всю обшила, я же на текстильной фабрике работаю, но это я уж так, пока хоть порисовать… – и снова одёрнула себя – опять размечталась!  
Но Таня снова улыбнулась:  
– Рисуй на здоровье!  
Эля исчертила набросками добрую половину блокнота. Теперь можно будет сделать один большой настоящий рисунок!  
* * *  
– Ты пойдешь на благотворительный базар? – спросил в телефон старый художник.  
– С вами – пойду. Только не говорите, что я ваша ученица. У меня и рисунок-то нормальный только один…  
– Хорошо, обещаю… Хотя, по-моему, ты себя недооцениваешь.  
– Ну могу взять узоры для тканей, только это ж я тогда родную фабрику буду рекламировать… А Танин портрет у Тани. Ей бы не понравилось, если бы все на него смотрели.  
– А ты нарисуй просто по анимации, можешь даже простенькую, но серию…  
– Думаете, это кто-то оценит… кроме фанатов?  
– Фанатов немало, да и чисто эстетически оно хорошо.  
Эля решила послушаться. Только для храбрости пригласить на базар Таню… Правда, оказалось, что Вячеслав Михайлович ее опередил – и Таня тоже собирается пойти.  
– Хоть посмотрю, как оно, – говорила она, – мои ученики там вряд ли будут, но должна же у меня быть какая-то культурная программа без них…  
…И вот когда Таня с Элей стояли у прилавка с серией «Хиджиката в нашем мире», к ним подошла старая цыганка. Эля удивилась не столько даже её появлению, сколько тому, что она посмотрела на рисунки… взглядом знатока. А потом на Таню – так же цепко и проницательно.  
– Позолоти ручку, красавица, чего скажу… Не тебе, так подружке твоей.  
– А бесплатно нельзя? – хмыкнула Таня.  
– Ладно, хорошие, сами заплатите, когда узнаете, – от хитрой старухи не укрылось, что Эля уже, как в трансе, тянется к бумажным десяткам. – Командир-то этот, – она кивнула на нарисованного Хиджикату, – в самом деле в нашем веке возродился. Только в девичьем теле, вон оно как… А подруга его рядом, ищет его, ждёт…  
– Что за ерунда! – Таня оглянулась на подругу. – Эль, ты что?..  
Эля и в самом деле будто впала в транс. Как отдала цыганке добрый полтинник мелочью и как та исчезла – даже и не заметила.  
– Я же знала… – уронила Эля в пустоту. – Я теперь, наверно, умру.  
– Ты что такое говоришь?! – Таня, кажется, даже испугалась. – Из-за чего умирать собралась? Из-за того, что услышала какую-то сумасшедшую?  
– Так же нечестно, – шелестела ей на ухо Эля. – Меня к тебе тянет, я знала почему… А ведь мы обе девушки, а вдруг у тебя парень есть… Ну почему все так?  
– Ну да, мы обе девушки… И что тут такого? – Таня всё ещё не понимала.  
– Так нечестно, что мой возлюбленный… совсем рядом и недосягаем для меня. Я же тебе не нужна, ведь так?  
– Возлюбленный? – Таня оглянулась на рисунки, похоже, начиная понимать, в чём дело. – Ты что, влюблена в этого?..  
– Ну… да. И в прошлой жизни, и теперь.  
К прилавку уже подходил народ, девушек окликали… Эля не замечала никого.  
– Да, – снова сказала она. – И теперь тоже. В твоём образе. Это же ужасно, да?  
Таня растерялась, не зная, что ответить. И не нашла ничего лучшего, как приобнять Элю со словами:  
– Успокойся, ничего ужасного не случилось…  
Эля прижалась к подруге и всхлипнула. Таня поискала глазами старого художника:  
– Вячеслав Михайлович, Эле нехорошо, я её отведу домой, пусть кто-нибудь присмотрит за прилавком!  
Художник кивнул, ясно видя, что с Элей и впрямь что-то не то… Таня повела тихонько всхлипывающую подругу с собой.  
* * *  
Эля даже не соображала, куда они идут, в метро утыкалась Тане в плечо… И только у неё дома, когда физический контакт временно разорвался, снова расплакалась.  
– Никогда бы не подумала, что могу влюбиться в девушку, если бы не всё это…  
– Ты что же… влюбилась в меня?  
– Да, наверно, это так называется… Потому что ты – Тоши. И потому что ты – это ты.  
– Ну да, я – это я. Но насчёт всего остального…  
– Вот и говорю, что ужасно это. У тебя, возможно, кто-то есть… или будет… счастье будет, дети… Давай я домой пойду.  
– Нет уж, погоди. В таком состоянии я тебя не отпущу, – Таня снова приобняла Элю, на этот раз более решительно.  
Уж что-что, а её объятия успокаивали сразу. Будто Эля оказывалась за стеной, в теплой берлоге, укрытая от всего мира… Эля бессознательно прижалась к Тане, положив голову ей на плечо.  
– Скажи… – послышался рядом тёплый шёпот. – Чем же я похожа на этого… Тоши?  
– Да всем… Я тебе уже говорила – он был жёстким лидером, и очень принципиальным, но его любили и за ним шли… Ты даже смотришь как он, я это пыталась передать на портрете…  
– А я… жёсткая? – голос Тани прозвучал как-то странно, а тут ещё рука Эли скользнула по её волосам… Нет, сейчас Эля никакой «жесткости» не чувствовала, скорее, наоборот…  
– В любви – может быть, и нет, – ляпнула Эля.  
– Откуда такая уверенность? Ты же не проверяла.  
– Да, но…  
– Но хочешь?  
– Хочу… Если ты тоже хочешь…  
Вместо ответа её притянули ближе и теперь обнимали уже по-настоящему… Было так страшно, что чуть сердце не останавливалось. Смутные мечты – это одно, а тут всё на самом деле… Но и сладко тоже было, конечно, и нельзя было не запрокинуть голову, не раскрыться навстречу властному поцелую. Да, властному – но не «жёсткому», не жестокому, а невероятно нежному, такому, что голова кругом, что просто невозможно не ответить тем же… Они длили и длили это мгновение счастья, ноги у обеих подкашивались, и в конце концов обе девушки опустились прямо на пушистый ковер. Поцелуй прервался, Эля, недовольно выдохнув, снова потянулась к Тане – и вздрогнула, почувствовав, как губы Тани коснулись её шеи. Эля замерла лишь на миг. А потом уже выгибалась в чужих руках, подставляясь под все более смелые ласки. И только мелькало в голове: ну что же мы делаем? Но одновременно все происходящее казалось на диво правильным… Как будто именно этого она ждала и хотела уже давно… и не только она. Таня тоже, по крайней мере прямо сейчас, ощущала, что в её руках самое дорогое, самое нежное сокровище – и радовалась, что её отношения с парнями ни разу не заходили дальше поцелуев в подъездах. Зайди они дальше – всё равно не было бы ТАК упоительно и сейчас наверняка пришлось бы вспоминать и жалеть об этом…  
Полураздетая Эля лежала на ковре, глядя снизу вверх на Таню. Хотелось шептать что-то вроде: «Возьмите меня, Тоши-сан!» Но у Тани была такая восхитительная, крепкая грудь, что это очень отвлекало от воспоминаний о, вроде как, прошлых воплощениях. И наводило совсем на другие мысли, Эля даже сама удивлялась – ведь с ней никогда такого не было, откуда же она так ясно понимает, чего хочет и что нужно делать, чтобы Таня застонала от удовольствия… Правда, сначала она изумлённо выдохнула – надо же, эта девочка не собирается просто лежать не шевелясь…  
И они сплетались, лаская друг друга и помогая до конца освободиться от одежды. Так торопливо, словно ткань могла вспыхнуть от одного жара разгорячившихся тел.  
– Какая же ты… красивая… – они не могли понять, кто из них прошептал это первым, да и неважно… И они сплелись снова, и когда их пронзила общая вспышка, долго еще лежали ошеломлённые, не в силах прийти в себя.  
Может, и не стоило. Лучше бы до Тани не доходило, что же они натворили… Не хотелось понимать, хотелось просто наслаждаться, и не только собственным недавно пережитым удовольствием. Эля, похоже, ещё пребывавшая на седьмом небе, блаженно улыбаясь, прикрыла глаза, и Таня вдруг поняла, что это зрелище её завораживает. Настолько, что хотелось поцеловать это чудо ещё раз. И поцеловала. Эля обняла её в ответ, и едва их губы разомкнулись, прошептала:  
– Я тебя люблю…  
– Сумасшедшая… Хотя я еще хуже – я ведь тоже не могу тебя не любить… Сама не знаю, что со мной…  
– Знаешь… Мы обе знаем.  
Они и вправду знали. Даже не впутывая сюда предначертание и прошлые жизни – больше ни с кем и никогда им не будет так хорошо. Пусть даже это и останется тайной от всех…  
Может, только Лаврик их поймёт… когда-нибудь потом, и возьмёт с собой в командировку, и… Но об этом сейчас думалось лишь мимолётно, и девичье счастье на двоих видел только портрет одной из них в старинном, шитом золотом мундире.

Июнь 2011


End file.
